Berry Strawberry
by Ireth I. Nainieum
Summary: Muerte y fresa... / REEDITANDO /
1. Si te veo en mis sueños

Bleach no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kubo Tite, historia original escrita por mí.

**Importante:** este compilado de historias, son de grado M a Ma. Por el contenido maduro de cada narración. Leer con discreción.

**Plus**: Lime, ligero bondage_._

**Nota:** palabras en cursiva, memorias del pasado de cada uno de los personajes.

* * *

Φ

Φ

**Berry Strawberry**

_Por Ireth I. Nainieum_

Φ

Φ

**Tema I**

"**Si te veo en mis sueños"**

Φ

_Grado: M_

_Genero: romance / humor_

_Sinopsis: "A veces, el mejor sueño es aquel del que no despiertas"_

Φ

Φ

"_Haz lo necesario para logra tu más ardiente deseo, y acabarás lográndolo"_

-Ludwig van Beethoven-

Φ

Φ

* * *

**Días antes.**

La inusual nevada a mediados de abril, tomó por sorpresa no solo a la ciudad, sino a los incautos estudiantes ese día. La mañana había amanecido justo como cualquier otro día, de esa primavera —con la excepción clara del cielo grisáceo pintado por sobre sus cabezas a medio día—. Sin embargo, jamás nadie pudo prever como el clima cambiaría tan drásticamente en cuestión de un par de horas. Justo cuando se encontraban en una clase al aire libre, algunos copos de nieve comenzaron a caer desordenadamente por los alrededores del instituto. A la alegría de varios por ese inusual clima, pero generó más pesar en el resto dado el mes en que se encontraban, muy pocos realmente estaban preparados para sobrellevar la situación entera.

Pero, algunos si lo estaban…

De cualquier forma, Rukia no era como cualquiera de ellos. Sin contar con que era un dios de la muerte que fingía ser una estudiante de preparatoria, para cualquier otro que la viera sería una más del montón. En enero, justamente el día de su cumpleaños el señor Kurosaki le había dado «el mejor regalo del mundo» —a propias palabras de la chica—. Se trataba de una sombrilla, y no como se esperaría en alguien que medianamente aparente la supuesta edad de la mujer. Ese paraguas, era de color blanco, tenía un par de orejas graciosas iguales a las de un conejo y rematándolo, el característico hocico y cola del animal.

Llegó a las puertas, junto a los casilleros y abrió orgullosa su obsequio. Varios de los que pasaron junto a ella le sonrieron llenos de burla. Ichigo pudo soltar arisco eso que hacía era ridículo, pero luego del golpe en su entrepierna en enero y la amenaza hecha contra su hombría, consideró que lo mejor era guardar silencio.

—Vamos —Rukia lo miró atento mientras esperaba que tomase la sombrilla.

—¡Estás loca —susurró pasando a su lado—, si piensas que voy a tomar eso! —chilló con la mejillas rojas.

—No digas que no te lo advirtió, Ichigo —Sado le advirtió al momento de tomar el mango de la sombrilla de Rukia.

La sombrilla era lo suficientemente amplia como para proteger al trío —Rukia, Sado e Ichigo—, más este último ni siquiera lo consideró como una opción. Inoue e Ishida, tenían una reunión en su club, por lo cual debían de quedarse y cumplir con sus horas extras en el instituto ya que: «el clima en ese momento no ameritaba la suspensión», les había aclarado Uryū ajustándose sus anteojos. Además, ninguno dudaba que el Quincy tuviese guardad una pequeña sombrilla en su casillero.

—¿Ichigo? —Ahora fue el moreno quien lo llamó y le pido que se cubriese.

—¡Ya les dije, no voy a ponerme bajo esa cosa! —la señaló asqueado por solo mirarla—. ¿No puedo creer que lo hagas tú, Chad?

—Simplemente no quiero enfermarme —Le respondió.

Cansada por la actitud infantil del sustito, Rukia se complació al tomar el brazo de Sado y caminar elegante a su lado. Ambos estuvieron conversando animadamente todo el trayecto sobre los grupos favoritos del moreno —ignorando completamente a Ichigo—, mientras el tercero en cuestión mantenía una considerable distancia en su andar detrás de ellos. Para ese momento él ya estaba completamente empapado de su blanca y ligera camisa. Después de media hora de marcha, el trío llegó a la casa de «Chad», como solía llamarlo el sustituto. Finalmente, Rukia lo encaró.

—¡Dejas, ya esa rabieta tuya! —se colocó a su lado y lo cubrió—. Estás mojado y seguramente tienes frío.

—¡Ya te lo dije —abandonó el resguardo de la sombrilla—, no caminaré bajo esa cosa!

Para cuando llegaron a la casa, Ichigo tenía un bonito color rojo en sus mejillas y se abrazaba en un vano intento por entrar en calor. Hecho inútil, hay que aclarar, ya que sus brazos también estaban húmedos. Durante la cena familiar fue más que obvio cual sería el pronto resultado de su propio capricho personal. Ichigo y se había puesto una muda nueva de ropa, más no hizo caso de la sugerencia de Yuzu; de darse un buen baño caliente para entrar en calor. Refutó esto, alegando que sería una pérdida de tiempo, tenía más hambre que ganas de darse un baño. Y además, no se enfermaría por semejante tontería. Y ese fue su error… Hacia casi las diez de la noche, un fuerte golpe brusco en la habitación contigua alertó a las mujeres de que algo andaba mal. Rukia fue la primera en ingresar, seguida de las mellizas. Derribado en el suelo se encontraba Ichigo. Apresuradas y con evidente esfuerzo de todas, lo giraron para que pudiese respirar como se debía —ya que había aterrizado boca abajo—. La respiración del chico era entrecortada, sus mejillas ahora no con un ligero, sino evidente rubor, y su rostro sudoroso eran la confirmación más clara de su enfermedad. Tenía fiebre y quien sabe que más. A escasos segundo, Isshin ingresó urgido a la habitación de su vástago, al escuchar tanto ajetreó. Palmo su húmeda frente y se enfado con él, y por su necedad.

—Karin, trae mi maletín. Yuzu, acomoda la cama de tu hermano. Rukia-chan… —la miró y luego le sonrió al ver con compungido rostro de la chica, que ansiosa esperaba ser de ayuda— no te preocupes por este tonto hijo mío —acarició tiernamente su cabellera.

.

.

Esa era la razón por la cual regresaba sin su compañía ese día, después de clases. La nieve en el suelo ya se había derretido, para cuando salieron del instituto esa tarde —más el frío persistió durante la mañana—, por lo que la noche también sería baja en temperatura. Ese hecho, había obligado al campus a usar su uniforme invernal.

—Que malo que Kurosaki-kun este enfermo —se lamentó y soltó un largo suspiro—. ¿Segura que no podemos visitarlo? —comentó esperanzada de la mínima oportunidad de verle.

—Isshin-san, me dijo que podía ser más que un simple resfrío —le comentó firmemente y fue evidente la desilusión en el rostro de su acompañante, al final solo exhaló lenta y pesadamente—. Temo que si lo visitas justo ahora te enfermes, tal y como él y no hay quien te cuide si te pones tan grave como Ichigo. Y no creo que quieras pasar un par de noches en la clínica o en el hospital de Ishida.

Orihime negó fervientemente con su cabeza— ¿Tu, estás bien? —preguntó algo cohibida.

Rukia le sonrió— Por mí no te preocupes, este es un cuerpo falso —señaló el giga—, no hay manera en que me enferme.

—Mmm… —expresó no muy convencida al verla dudar un poco— Si tú lo dices, Kuchiki-san. Entonces envíale mis saludos a Kurosaki-kun —le dijo en la esquina donde siempre se despedían, se alejaba de ella con su mano meciéndola suavemente en el aire.

Honestamente Rukia no quería preocupar a nadie en el instituto, más de lo que ella misma estaba. Isshin había pasado gran parte de la noche en vela, debido a la alta fiebre de Ichigo. Ese cariño tan paternal de su parte, la enterneció notablemente ante el hombre que le había permitido vivir en su hogar. Tenazmente el médico había ordenado a las chicas el ir a dormir, y no preocuparse más. Sin embargo, en toda la noche apenas y pudo pegar un ojo y reposar como él les había indicado. A través de la penumbra y silencio de la noche, pudo escuchar los delirios incoherentes del chico enfermo. Cogió el aire fresco una vez más, en ese momento vio pasar al menos siete ambulancias, cosa inusual. Al cabo de algunos minutos más, llegó finalmente a casa. Antes de poder entrar, Isshin abrió estrepitosamente la puerta principal con un claro alivio en su rostro al verla.

—¡Que bueno que ya estás aquí, Rukia-chan! —se mostró sumamente aliviado de verla—. ¡Me han llamado del hospital de la ciudad, al parecer hubo una terrible carambola en la carretera y hay demasiados heridos! —se apresuraba al informarle, revisando nuevamente con prisa su maletín asegurándose que no había dejado nada atrás—. Necesitan de mi ayuda —le susurró y la sujeto de sus hombros—. Solo esperaba que llegaras para poder irme, ¿puedes cuidar del estúpido de mi hjo?

—Cla… claro —Apenas pudo responder. Pero se extrañaba, se suponía que a esa hora ya deberían de estar en casa las mellizas.

—No te preocupes, Rukia-chan —exhaló incómodo rascándose la nuca y aclarándose la garganta—. Yuzu y Karin, están en una fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa y por la noche tendrán una pijamada. Y regresan mañana a medio día —le sonrió hasta cierto punto nervioso—. Solo una cosa —advirtió demasiado serio, con un mote que para nada le quedaba al médico—, por ningún motivo quiero que entres en su habitación. ¿Entiendes?, por ningún motivo —repitió para que sus palabras fuesen más que claras—. Aún si lo escuchas delirar y otras cosas, no quiero que entres en su recámara.

« Otras cosas…» «¿Cómo ayudaría eso a su amigo, si este la necesitaba?» Pensaba —¿Pe… —balbuceó— pero?

—Mira, Rukia chan, ha estado delirando gran parte de la mañana y tarde —comenzó a explicar cómo si aquello no fuese para nada importante—. Está diciendo cosas tontas y no quiero que te diga nada hiriente en su inconsciencia, y luego terminen odiándose.

Había algo de verdad, pero también sabía que mentía —. ¿Seguro?

—Claro, ya le he medicado. Y no necesitara otra dosis hasta mañana —le mostró orgulloso su pulgar— tiene tanta medicina en su torrente sanguíneo como para tirar a un caballo —le sonrió jovialmente—, solo tienes que hacer lo que te he pedido —iba pasando un taxi, y de manera desesperada Isshin lo paró

Rukia soltó un lastimero suspiro e ingresó a la casa —¿Kon? —Gritó un par de veces para que el peluche saliese, al no recibir respuesta supo que no estaba. Seguramente, Yuzu se lo había encontrado y se lo habría llevado consigo—. Vaya suerte que tiene

Por lo menos agradecía que la casa fuera suya esa noche. Más aún que fuese una invitada y no una polizona como en antaño. Ahora, tenía plena libertad de andar por donde quisiera en la casa. Sin la constante preocupación de que fuese pillada o los quejidos molestos de Ichigo en su afán de mantenerla oculta. Gracias a eso, podría bañarse con soltura, y eso iba hacer más el gruñido de su estómago le indicó que mejor primero debía comer y luego se daría su baño. En la cocina se encontró con el estofado favorito de Ichigo, recién hecho. Ciertamente, Yuzu esperaba que se hermano despertase pronto y que estuviese muy hambriento. Sin siquiera notarlo, una tierna y sincera sonrisa se enmarcó en su rostro. Adoraba a esa peculiar y única familia. Fueron tres veces las que se sirvió el estofado. Se sorprendió por lo pronto que se acostumbró a las comidas en conjunto, el silencio y la soledad de la mesa la incomodaron. Al final tuvo que comer frente al televisor.

—«Mejor así que sola» —se dijo. Lavó lo que ensució y tomó su mochila para ir a su habitación. Cuando pasó frente a la habitación de Ichigo se detuvo.

—«Por ningún motivo quiero que entres en su habitación» —Las palabras de Isshin resonaron en su cabeza.

—Bueno, si él lo dijo fue por algo. ¿Cierto? —Expresó no muy convencida mordiéndose el labio inferior.

La noche comenzaba a caer para cuando entró en la habitación que compartía con las mellizas. Depositó su mochila sobre su cama, se retiró el suéter y moño y poco después desabotonó los tres primeros botones de su blusa —no antes claro esta de desfajarse la camisa—. Cuando los quejidos lastimeros y casi suplicantes del chico la interrumpieron de su reciente labor. Guardo silencio y espero… una vez más él gimoteó. Con toda y prohibición, ella iría a verlo. Existía la posibilidad de que empeorase, así que hacer un chequeo rápido no lastimaría a nadie ¿no es verdad? Cuan equivocada estaba. La puerta no estaba bloqueada y eso lo agradecía. Ichigo aún estaba recostado, agitaba violentamente sus manos en el aire mientras vociferaba, como si intentase apartar algo que lo asfixiase. Lentamente se le acercó, quien fuese su enemigo invisible la estaba asustando a ella también. Si esto no se detenía tendría que llamar a Isshin, luego se encargaría de pedir disculpas. Intentó despertarlo, al llamarlo varias veces por su nombre. Pero, él seguía manoteando salvajemente con sus brazos. Y para cuando ella intentó controlarlo en su delirio, la única sábana que lo cubría cayó al suelo y no le dio importancia por el momento.

—¿Ichigo? —Lo sujeto de sus muñecas.

Él, al sentir que finalmente su enemigo se le acercó, bufo furioso un par de sonoras maldiciones. A ella le resultaba increíble que pese a estar casi «convaleciente», tuviese tanta fuerza aún. Fue entonces cuando ella lo percibió…

—_«_Por ningún motivo quiero que entres en su habitación»

—«¡Esta desnudo, desnudo!» —Gritó prácticamente su mente horrorizada—. ¿Isshin-san?, ¡en qué demonios estabas pensando! —Murmuró en voz baja y su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido. El carmín de sus mejillas comenzaba a sofocarla, rápidamente encontró un punto ciego en la pared blanca de la cabecera del chico. « ¡Desnudo...!» —Exclamaba aún en su mente— Muy bien, primero lo primero, ¡Lo suelto y me largo de aquí! —Pero ya no pudo hacerlo. Deseoso de ganar su combate mental, haló del brazo a su enemigo y lo forzó a quedar bajo él. Rukia estaba asustada, alarmada y…. No podía respirar justo ahora. Ichigo la había tomado por una absoluta y total sorpresa, cuando estaba por soltarlo él la aprisionó y no precisamente de una buena forma. Le sujetaba el cuello entre sus manos, con la clara intención de asfixiarla —«¿Realmente no sabe lo que hacer?» —se dijo, mientras intentaba quitárselo de encima, hecho que le estaba resultando sumamente inútil. Ichigo era más fuerte que ella. Técnica básica de supervivencia, recogió su rodilla derecha y le propinó un fuerte golpe en la boca de su estómago. Lo que la había salvado por el momento. Desafortunadamente su rápido y no tan ingenioso escape, tuvo una severa consecuencia que ahora mismo sentía. Su gran cuerpo desnudo, yacía sobre el suyo.

—… —Ichigo murmuró una incoherencia.

Y ahora, Rukia tampoco podía respirar, pero era a causa de otra circunstancia. El peso muerto de Ichigo le dificultaba el ventilarse apropiadamente. Sumado a eso, estaba la desesperación que la invadía por abandonar lo más pronto posible esa alcoba. El rostro de Ichigo aterrizó muy cerca de su cuello y oreja derecha, podía sentir que su respiración le provocaba un cosquilleo nervioso; las manos de él habían aterrizado sobre su negra cabellera. Sin embargo, lo que realmente la inquietaba era que por el golpe dado y la postura de hacia instantes sus piernas estaban completamente abiertas con cuerpo del chico inconsciente sobre el suyo.

—Si mi hermano nos viese ahora, seguro que mata a Ichigo —intentó meditar fríamente, realizando más faenas para quitárselo de encima—. ¡No! —refutó—. ¡Nos mata, mejor dicho…! —Llenó de aire sus pulmones, por lo menos sus manos estaban libres. Así que desesperada comenzó a moverse como una lombriz, para intentar moverlo y poder salir de ahí. Tarea que la estaba cansando rápidamente—. ¡Claro que no puedo, pesa casi treinta kilos más! —se quejó del enorme sobre peso—. Si no soy capaz de cargar una sandía de cinco kilos —jadeó—. «¿Podré quitármelo de encima?» —por un momento lo pensó. No era una opción a su problema, era de hecho su más reciente necesidad.

.

**«Ichigo»**

Él podía sentir algo muy cálido y suave debajo de él, junto a un aroma realmente maravilloso que inundaba su nariz en cada respirar. La dulce esencia de la vainilla. Y ni que decir del sensual epicúreo, para rematar su excitación estaban esas delicadas manos que acariciaban su espalda. Y sonrió gustoso para sí… de su más reciente sueño erótico con otra de sus diosas… Desde hacia un buen tiempo que algunas noches solía tener los famosos «sueños húmedos», que tanto le avergonzaban pero que al mismo tiempo le hacían implorar por el sueño. Siempre y en todos, existía una mujer maravillosa a sus pies, una «diosa» —así las había bautizado—. Mujeres expertas en brindarle un placer más allá de lo imaginado. Curiosamente, todas tenían puntos en común. Sus cuerpos eran menudos, pequeños y delicados. Así, como el tamaño de sus senos, los cuales siempre cabían perfectamente en sus manos. Se preguntó, si los de esta divinidad serían igual al resto.

**«Rukia»**

Por su forcejeo constante, Rukia no percibió cuando la mano izquierda de él se movió. Para atrapar su seno más próximo a su alcance. Ella abrió sus ojos con estupor, y se detuvo en seco. Pero, no por su mano tocándola en su seno. Sino, a la creciente dureza que estaba por sobre su falda del instituto.

—¡Mierda! —susurró aterrada. Sin saberlo, al moverse de esa manera bajo él lo había excitado y al parecer bastante. Volvió a tragar saliva, y esta vez le costó más trabajo. Porque el maldito amasaba muy suavemente su seno izquierdo que no fue capaz de contener el gemido que se escapó por sus labios, cuando él comenzó a depositar cándidos y delicados besos en su cuello.

**«Ichigo»**

Se detuvo un poco, eso si que era nuevo. Por primera vez, uno de sus sueños tenía la adición del efecto sonoro. Antes de esa noche siempre todos los encuentros habían transcurrido en un aburrido y tedioso silencio. Y se preguntó… —«¿Qué más podría hacer para continuar escuchando esa erótica vocalización?» «Sus labios» —repitió avivado—. En sus sueños, ninguna de sus diosas poseía un rostro que admirar. Siempre un extraño velo negro cubría de alguna manera su pudor, aunque después de lo que hacían le causaba risa. ¿Podría ser… esa la excepción a su desagradable regla nocturna? Y probar por primera vez la tersura de esos labios que tanto se le habían prohibido.

**«Rukia»**

Para cuando abandonó su cuello, ella era ahora la que sudaba y jadeaba por el aire desesperada. Creyó que luego de que se le escapara ese gemido, lo había despertado. Sin embargo, cuando abrió sus ojos y encaró su rostro se dio cuenta una vez más de su error. Él permanecía con sus ojos entre abiertos. Ahora, no sabía si él aún continuaba en su delirio por la enfermedad, o ya estaba despierto vengándose de ella. Ni siquiera pudo hablar e intentar indagar, cuando los labios de él demandaron los suyos posesivamente.

**«Ichigo»**

No quería despertar, de ese sueño tan perfecto. Ya que cada vez que lo hacía, regresaba a la lastimera realidad. Encontrándose una vez más solo en su cama, junto con se maldito dolor en su parte baja. Así, que esa ocasión en que pudo robar un beso a la primera de sus diosas fue casi un delirio a sus sentidos. Cuanto deseaba mirar y admirar a su más reciente diva, más se negó rotundamente en su cabeza; prefería mil veces el continuar disfrutando de esta manera aunque fuese una irrealidad, que retornar a su alcoba por haberse atrevido a observarla. Regresar de su fantasía erótica, no le era una muy buena opción. Comenzó a molestarse cuando su deidad, le ponía resistencia en su beso. Normalmente todas eran bastante sumisas, pero esta no; era casi una pequeña fierecilla. Además, había un nuevo detalle sensual, al cual hasta ese instante no le había presado demasiada atención. Ella aún estaba vestida, lo percibía perfectamente un duro contraste con su cuerpo desnudo. Un cambio inusual, esas bellas mujeres solían desnudarlo y ahora él por primera vez se daría el excepcional encanto por despojar a una de sus ropas. Esa mujer, no cedía terreno. Hastiado de eso uso sus manos para controlarla, con la izquierda sujeto su cabeza y la derecha la llevo hacia abajo, para acariciar esos muslos cremosos muy cerca de la zona del mayor pináculo de placer para un hombre y una mujer.

**«Rukia»**

Ese último detalle la mortificó demasiado, quiso gritar al sentir la intrusa mano masculina el acariciar su línea más pudiente —y casta hasta el momento—. Y al abrir la boca, permitió que la lengua de Ichigo la invadiese por completo. El beso, lejos de ser suave y delicado era completamente posesivo y afanoso; indicándole que ella le pertenecía enteramente. Al cabo de lo que le pareció una eternidad, él la dejo respirar y retiro sus manos de su cuerpo. Ya que al parecer, él también necesitaba aire. Jadeaba y gemía ahora, ya que el varón comenzó a recorrer lujuriosamente la comisura de sus labios y con la misma trazó un camino a lo largo de su barbilla, cuello y se detuvo al llegar a su clavícula expuesta. Se había olvidado que su blusa blanca, estaba más abierta de lo usual. Lo cogió de sus mechones naranjas con fuerza para alejarlo.

**«Ichigo»**

Y su diosa, una vez más se oponía. Así, que la tomó sus muñecas y las colocó sobre su cabeza, cuando volvió a reclamar esos labios para sí. Al tiempo que le restregaba su dureza entre sus piernas.

**«Rukia»**

Solo cerró sus ojos mientras disfrutaba —no queriendo realmente— de las sensaciones encontradas en su cuerpo, que él le producía. El beso ahora era sensual, pero el despiadado arrumaco de sus intimidades le cegaba el raciocinio en su mente. Si, se sentía tan bien con sus prendas aún puestas «¿cómo sería cuando él se las quitase?» Una vocecita dijo al final de su mente. Alarmada ante esto, abrió sus ojos, solo para encontrarse con los orbes delirantes del chico por lo que una vez más comenzó a forcejear para quitárselo de encima y salir cuanto antes de la habitación.

**«Ichigo»**

Y ese roce, ahora incentivado por ella lo estimuló mucho más. Al parecer su diosa comenzaba lentamente a ceder una vez más a sus deseos. Uno, dos, tres y quien sabe cuantos besos compartieron con sus labios ya hinchados. Apenas la dejaba respirar, para cuando ya comenzaba otro largo contacto. En ocasiones ella consentía y participaba, en otros más intentaba alejarlo. Por lo que el final, no tuvo más remedio que contenerla al imposibilitarle cualquier plausible salida.

**«Rukia»**

Luego del último beso, ella estaba extenuada. Y ni que decir de lo cansada que se sentía. «Si no has hecho nada» —le recriminó ásperamente su mente—. Tontamente intuyó que él finalmente se había dormido, un nuevo error de esa noche. Él abandono sus labios, solo para dirigirlos hacia su seno derecho. Lejos de quitarle la blusa y el mismo sostén que aún portaba, se contento con hurgar por sobre las dos prendas blancas. «Nota mental, comprar ropa interior con esponja que le imposibiliten el llegar a excitarla tan fácilmente» —se dijo en un breve lapso de cordura que poco le duro—. En ese momento, le era increíble lo sencillo que le había resultado al chico el hacerla desear que eso realmente sucediese. Estaba a un paso muy sencillo de entregar su virginidad.

**«Ichigo»**

Su diminuta diosa, comenzó a suspirar sonoramente y sin tapujo alguno cuando él comenzó a mordisquear esas finas avellanas. Cuanto deseaba contemplar ese rostro lleno de placer por su culpa. ¡Pero el maldito sueño era demasiado bueno como para arriesgar a despertarse! Así, que continuo agasajando sobre las prendas al par de gemelas; mientras disfrutaba de esos irresistibles gemidos que se escapaban de sus labios, al tiempo que de vez en cuando los reclamaba una vez más para su propio y placentero disfrute. Libero sus muñecas y se alegró al comprobar que ahora ella ya no intentaba alejarlo. Lo que hizo ahora, fue subir la blusa lo suficiente como para poder hurgar mejor en ese templo que ya se le ofrecía.

**«Rukia»**

Su camisa escolar fue a dar por debajo de sus axilas, ahora tanto su vientre como sus senos estaban más que expuestos ante lo que el chico desease hacerle. En ese instante, si que se asustó. Una cosa es que la besase y tocase aún con sus prendas en su lugar, y una muy distinta a que la despojase de estas. No pudo alejarse ni un poco ya que él la cogió de su cintura y la obligó a quedarse quieta. Tanteó en busca de la copa de su sostén izquierdo y la bajo rápidamente, engullendo en su boca a su. Si lo había sentido antes fue sensual —con su vestimenta en su sitió— no había comparación alguna cuando él comenzó a succionar esa parte tan delicada de su ser. Vio las estrellas.

**«Ichigo»**

Sintió bajo su peso, como ella se arqueó de placer puro cuando devoró uno de sus senos. Y esa reciente vocalización, no tuvo cotejo alguno; así como esos candentes movimientos del cuerpo femenino. Saboreo el sudor en esa piel perfecta, cuando se hubo saciado del seno izquierdo, hizo lo propio con el lado derecho. Los suspiros de placer de su diosa, se elevaban a cada segundo que pasaba. En este momento, quería mucho más y estaba dispuesto a tenerlo todo.

**«Rukia»**

Aunado al hecho de que el ¡muy maldito se había tragado casi a sus senos!, debía sumarle las tiernas caricias con las cuales compaginó sus encantos en su vientre. Jamás se imaginó que fuese tan sensible en dichas zonas, mucho menos cuando él casi enterró sus uñas en su pequeña espalda. Eso la hizo gritar, pero no por el dolor, sino más bien por el placer mismo. Afuera hacia frío, sin embargo ella se moría de calor. Y una vez más el la besó imperiosamente.

**«Ichigo»**

Liberó sus labios, mientras la escuchó jadear por aire. Se relamió sus belfos, disfrutando el sabor salado del sudor mezclado. Ella no se movía, y una idea malvada le llegó a la cabeza. Sabía que en el fondo, ella se lo agradecería.

**«Rukia»**

Ella colocó su antebrazo izquierdo por sobre sus ojos. Estaba tan cansada, como si hubiese entrenado por horas y no creyó el haber estado en esa habitación más de una hora. Y se hubiese dormido ahí mismo, de no haber sabido de las probables consecuencias. Y justo, ahora las conocería.

**«Ichigo»**

No le dio tiempo alguno para reaccionar, o impedirle sus acciones. Metió sus manos bajo la falda, le quito con rapidez y de un solo movimiento su braga. La cual arrojó por los aires, y aterrizó a un costado de su cama, cayendo en el suelo poco después. En menos de un segundo, recargó una vez más por completo su peso, sobre su diosa.

**«Rukia»**

Muy bien, si había un plan de escape real… era el momento idóneo para llevarlo acabo. Pero tan solo un lastimero gemido suave se escapó de sus labios, cuando él acarició entre esa delicada espesura azabache que ningún hombre jamás se había atrevido a tocar. Se llevó sus manos a sus labios para callarse, pero le fue casi imposible. Necesitaba gritar.

**«Ichigo»**

Recorrió lentamente esa piel, deleitándose ante los gritos salvajes que ahora su fierecilla profería de forma tan vocalizada. Y eso, que solo la rozaba superficialmente con sus dedos. Que pasaría si…

**«Rukia»**

Un quejido suave de desaprobación, salió de sus labios cuando él retiro su mano. Lenta, pero sensualmente él fue bajando de sus labios, mientras depositaba besos a flor de piel por todo su cuerpo. Recorrió el cuello, el vientre y se entretuvo un buen rato en su ombligo. «¿Por qué no te lo quitas de encima?» —Se repitió una y otra vez—. Fue un breve momento, solo un instante cuando el cuerpo de él le dio un verdadero respiro. Solo para arrebatárselo de la forma más cruel posible. Le sujetó sus muslos con algo de fuerza, y entonces colocó su cabeza entre sus piernas.

**«Ichigo»**

Tenía que ser precavido, así que por eso la había sujetado. No quería que en medio del juego su diosa lo detuviese. De inmediato, comenzó a hurgar en sus labios bajos, con más lujuria de la que alguna vez uso en cualquiera de sus sueños previos. En el primer instante en que introdujo su lengua y probó ese líquido salado… supo que había ganado. Ella ya no se resistiría. «¿Se podría pedir algo más acaso...?» —Se preguntó— «¿Quizás ver a esta diosa?» Iba a pecar contra sí mismo. Fue subiendo un poco, y atrapo en ese diminuto lugar mágico, el botón tan deseado.

**«Rukia»**

Entonces, ella formo una "A" con sus labios y no reprimió nada más. Le había llegado el primer orgasmo de la noche, y lo único que él tuvo que hacer fue tocar esa parte tan sensible y dulce. «¿Realmente, así se sentía cuando alguien tocaba ahí?» Admitiéndolo en ese momento y a pesar de haber vivido cuando menos diez veces más, lo cierto que el tema de intimidad carnal, esa era su primera verdadera experiencia. E inclusive esos besos previos, eran la mejor rutina que había experimentado. Quiso que él, siguiese moviendo su lengua mucho más, así que lo tomó de su cabellera y lo incitó a continuar.

**«Ichigo»**

Él sintió como su diosa acariciaba su cuero cabelludo, por lo visto finalmente estaba a su entera merced. Continúo lamiendo, y dando suaves mordiscos de tiempo en tiempo, hasta que la sintió venirse una vez más. Deseaba verla, esto ya no era una opción, ¡sino una necesidad! No importaba si despertaba, así que se hincó sobre la cama.

**«Rukia»**

Todavía sentía el palpitar en su zona femenina inferior. El sudor de su cuerpo la atosigaba, se recargó en sus antebrazos libre al fin y lo miró. Esa postura le indicaba algo «¡Oh, no lo pensará. ¿Cierto?» —se atrevió a preguntarse—. A primera vista, por lo que ella vio fue que él se preparaba para reclamarla enteramente. No observó su rostro, solo esa parte de su anatomía que… ¡ni loca permitiría que se la metiera, era grande y bastante gruesa! Kurosaki estaba completamente listo para embestirla.

**.**

**.**

Muy lentamente Ichigo fue abriendo sus ojos, su cuerpo le pesaba tanto y realmente no creyó ver bien.

—¿Ru… Rukia…? —Habló con una voz entre dormido e irrealidad pura.

Nerviosa, hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió. Con uno de sus pies libres, le dio un golpe bajo su barbilla con la suficiente fuerza que lo mando directamente al mundo de Morfeo. Y antes de que volviese a caer sobre ella, Rukia rodó por sobre la cama y aterrizó fuertemente en el suelo frío de la habitación, al tiempo que él lo hacía en su cama. Le asusto cuando la llamó. Sabía bien que había despertado, por ello su completa estupefacción. No tenía palabras para explicarle la situación entera. Se levantó tambaleante —sus piernas aún no le respondían apropiadamente—. Al cabo de un tiempo más y con mayor confianza en su cuerpo cogió la sábana y lo cubrió una vez más. Esperaba que para cuando despertase, pensará que solo había sido un sueño; rogaba para que fuese lo suficientemente estúpido como para hacerlo. Muy remisamente salió de la habitación, y se fue a encerrar en la suya.

—«Por ningún motivo quiero que entres en su habitación»

•

• **Berry Strawberry ****•**

•

A las siete de la mañana, Isshin regresó casi muerto a su hogar. Se daría un buen baño, antes de ponerse a dormir por toda su faena nocturna. Sin embargo, les daría una checada a los niños en la casa. Tocó primero en la habitación de Rukia.

—Adelante —habló con demasiada pereza, e Isshin ingresó lentamente.

El hombre sonrió cuando la miro hecha un desastre—. Buenos días, Rukia chan —le dirigió la palabra desde la puerta—, ¿todo tranquilo?

Parpadeo perpleja un par de veces. Podría ironizar y decirle que por poco la ultraja su hijo enfermo, y semidormido. No obstante, rechazó la moción —. Claro —forzó una sonrisa—, todo bien ella respondió.

—¿Cómo estuvo Ichigo? —rascó su barbilla.

—«Si se lo dijera» —pensó—. No hizo ruido en toda la noche

Isshin le afirmo con su cabeza—. Me alegro. Le di una fuerte dosis de medicamentos, con la potencia necesaria como para levantar aun caballo al día siguiente. Aunque… tiene algunas reacciones secundarias —aclaró entonces bastante incómodo de lo que iba a preguntar—. ¿Entonces… hiciste lo que te pedí?

—¿De… no ir a su habitación?... —tartamudeó al indagar— ¡Por supuesto! —Temía que la descubriese— ¿Cómo que reacciones secundarias? —preguntó bruscamente al recapitular.

—Verás… —no estaba muy seguro si debía de decirle, ya que estaba seguro que se enfadaría—. Digamos que el lado feo es que, la persona medicada no es capaz de diferenciar entre un sueño y algo real. En otras palabras, su lado oscuro aflora —dijo como si nada—. Ya que no está Yuzu —entró de lleno en la alcoba—, ¿te importaría hacer el desayuno?

Rukia pudo haber saltado de la cama y asesinarlo… ¡Él era el culpable de todo!

.

Isshin escudriño la habitación donde su hijo dormía. Lo encontró boca abajo en una postura realmente incómoda, sin embargo no percibió nada fuera de lo uaual. Se le acercó y lo giro, para checarle la temperatura. Fue en ese momento, que muy lentamente Ichigo entreabrió sus ojos. Al ver a su padre frente a él se asusto, mientras recordaba los famosos "buenos días". Así que de un solo movimiento, lo alejó de él mientras se ponía de pie. Pero al hacerlo, se mareó instantáneamente. Gracias a que su padre lo detuvo, no aterrizó una vez más en el suelo de su habitación.

—¡Ese es mi hijo! —Exclamó orgulloso al ver su erección.

—¡¿Qué demonios?! —Sonorizó, cuando reacciono ante su desnudez frente a su progenitor. Era su peor vergüenza jamás vivida, tomó su almohada y se cubrió.

—Has estado enfermo, y tu papá —se señaló— te ha estado cuidando así que…

No termino de hablar, debido al golpe en su barbilla que lo mando directo contra el armario—. ¡Para eso debías desnudarme, papa! —le espetó—. ¿Por qué no me mandaste al hospital?

—¡Pero, si aquí hay una clínica! —Se levantó adolorido del suelo.

—¡No! —Chilló mientras su ira iba rápidamente en aumento—. ¡Un padre normal, no desnuda a su hijo cuando está convaleciente! —estaba más rojo que una cereza, esa vergüenza y desmedida humillación jamás se la quitaría—. ¡Largo! —le gritó a todo pulmón señalando la puerta de su habitación.

Creyendo que no era una buena idea continuar con la conversación, Isshin abandonó el cuarto de su hijo. Pero, cuando le dio la espalda, Ichigo le propinó un fuerte puntapié en su trasero y le cerró la puerta cuando este se estrelló contra la pared del frente.

—¡Eso no se le hace a papá! —arremetió como un niño Isshin tras la puerta.

—¡Joder! —Rechistó—. ¿Por qué no puedo tener un padre normal?

El malestar volvió, aún no estaba recuperado por completo. Regresó a su cama y se dejo caer boca abajo, al pie de su cama mientras su mejilla tocaba la fría pared. En ese momento recordó su sueño durante su convalecía, y se sintió muy bien cuando esas memorias llegaron a su mente. Sonrió para sí, esa fantasía había sido la mejor que había tenido. Escuchó la puerta principal abrirse, se alzó un poco y la vio mientras salía de la casa.

—¿Rukia...? —Susurró.

Su diosa de ayer por primera vez había tenido un rostro, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas. Había tenido un sueño erótico, con nada menos que Rukia. «¿Y qué sueño?» —se dijo mentalmente—. Contando este con efectos sonoros, sabor y dolor…

—¿Dolor...?

Y se puso a pensar varios minutos. Su quijada le dolía demasiado, así como su estómago. El segundo lo comprendía seguramente era de hambre, pero la barbilla, ¿por qué le lastimaba tanto? Cuando pasó su lengua sobre sus belfos, para quitar la sensación de los labios partidos fue cuando percibió… la impresión salada en su interior. ¿Sería propio de su enfermedad...? Bajo la vista, y ahí se encontró con algo que no formaba parte de la decoración de su habitación. Estiró su mano y sujetó esa tela. A primera vista no le vio forma a las líneas azules y amarillas, se puso boca arriba y alzó lo que creyó un trapo en lo alto. Al estirarla le vio por completo su verdadera forma. Era una diminuta braga, no tan infantil como para pertenecer a sus hermanas; ni tan madura como para que su dueña sea una señora. Tenía un bonito corte francés, que Keigo tanto se había esforzado en que lo aprendiera. Una vez más la reja de la entrada se abrió, se sentó para ver a Rukia ingresar con una canastilla llena de huevos. Ella alzó la vista, Ichigo se decidió a saludarla con su mano desde el interior de su habitación, pero ella bajo la cara, estaba completamente roja. Miro una vez más la prenda. «¿Sería posible… que no hubiese estado soñando…?» Palpó su estómago y barbilla una vez más, y luego contempló la ropa interior fémina detenidamente. Tuvo la clara intención de oler el aroma de esa prenda, y se detuvo en seco.

—¡Dios, soy un pervertido igual a Kon!

* * *

Φ

Tema II

Y el ratón, le comió la lengua al gato

Φ

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

+ Reeditando y volviendo a colocar los capítulos.

* * *

Φ

Nos vemos

Φ


	2. Y el ratón, le comió la lengua al gato

Bleach no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kubo Tite, historia original escrita por mí.

**Importante:** Este compilado de historias, son de grado M a Ma. Por el contenido maduro de cada narración. Leer con discreción. Personajes fuera de carácter (OC).

**Plus**: Sadismo, masoquismo_._

**Nota:** Texto entre **« »** indicación de hechos pasados.

* * *

Φ

Φ

**Berry Strawberry**

Φ

_Por Ireth I. Nainieum_

Φ

Φ

**Tema**

**II**

**"Y el ratón, le comió la lengua al gato"**

Φ

_Grado: Ma_

_Género: romance / humor_

_Sinopsis: "La peor perdición de un hombre, es creer que tiene todo controlado."_

Φ

Φ

"_Los placeres raros son los que más nos deleitan"_

-Epicteto de Frigia-

Φ

Φ

* * *

El espacio, era francamente insuficiente. Los movimientos de los cuerpos, estaban completamente limitados. Con un fiero gruñido y un golpe en su cabeza por el espejo retrovisor, por un solo instante quedo al mando de la contienda nocturna. Sin embargo, la endemoniada mujer arriba de él estaba muy lejos de ser pasiva. Era una auténtica fierecilla en miniatura. "¿En qué momento había sido desfajado por ella?" —pensó—. La dama rompió el beso, él entonces se le acercó y comenzó a susurrarle palabras morbosas e indecentes de lo que le haría dentro de muy poco; a lo que ella respondió arañando sus pectorales, mientras ella ronroneó como una gata salvaje. Al final, fue él quien término gimiendo roncamente contra el cuerpo de ella y nadie más. Ella lo tenía completamente dominado.

Cuando ella se aventuró a ir más arriba, sonrió gustosa contra sí al sentir la dura erección en el interior del pantalón de su pronto amante. Había sido tan fácil, malvadamente la mujer retiró sus manos del cuerpo masculino, ante la sorpresa de este. Él, la miró impávido a sus ojos, lleno una ira insostenible. Los orbes violetas brillaron vilmente en la oscuridad de la noche, ¡ah! Lo tenía a su entera merced, antes siquiera que él reclamase alguna cosa ella atrapó la cabeza de él entre sus manos y lo besó posesivamente. Si, esa iba a ser solo su noche. Este era un juego inverso, donde él era el pasivo y ella la activa. Estaba impactado. Nunca antes había estado con una mujer así de dominante. Lo cual, lejos de producirle repulsión por el hecho, le maravilló por completo; hasta donde llegaría ella si él se lo permitía. La magia del beso se rompió, ante la imperiosa necesidad de aire. Divertida ante lo que ella misma acababa de hacer, recorrió sensualmente su lengua por sobre sus propios labios, terminando de degustar los rastros del alcohol en su saliva.

—¿Por qué esa cara, Zangetsu? —Murmuró tan roncamente y eróticamente, que ella le erizó a él cada vello de su piel. La mujer aún mantenía la cabeza de él entre sus manos, poco después comenzó a juguetear distraídamente con algunos mechones naranjas de su cabello—. ¿Quieres más…?

_._

_._

**Horas atrás…**

«Había tenido un día terrible. Una recia discusión con su padre, respecto a la propuesta sobre la unificación con otro gran e importante Corporativo. En pocas palabras, su progenitor iba a relacionarse con su más grande enemigo; hablando económicamente. Para Ichigo solo significaba una cosa, que dentro de poco las empresas familiares pasarían a ser una más del montón de sus futuros socios comerciales. Su padre le dijo que esa era una estupidez suya, además de que sería ilógico que eso sucediese. Los documentos a firmar serían inflexibles en ambos consorcios. Pero el joven, no estaba tan seguro. El Corporativo Senbonzakura, había adquirido una mala fama con el pasar de los años. Tenía la costumbre de absorber luego de un determinado tiempo a las empresas que firmaban acuerdos de cualquier tipo con ellos. Las que al final se convertían en los servidores de este enorme grupo. Su progenitor se río en su cara.

—Eso no pasará —le resto la debida importancia a la preocupación de su hijo. A decir verdad, le divertía su explosiva reacción—. ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir?, al final nosotros nos los absorberemos a ellos —Isshin habló ya sin el dejo de diversión—. Ya he hecho planes para eso —le miró fijamente por un largo tiempo—. Claro… si tú haces bien tu parte —lo señaló con el puro en su mano—. Bueno, chico —recargó su mano en su hombro—, tengo labores —antes de alejarse le susurro—. ¿Por qué no vas a las Noches…? Yo invito.

Ichigo dudaba de las palabras de su padre, ya que el Corporativo Senbonzakura no era un eslabón débil. Ellos eran los amos y señores en todo Japón del mejor software. La idea de asociarse con ese Corporativo en particular, resultaba demasiado tentadora para la familia Kurosaki. El Corporativo Senbonzakura producía el software de última generación. Inclusive existía el rumor que les trabajaban a varios países en el equipamiento militar de sus armas. Claro está, que esto último es solo una leyenda urbana más en Japón. En un duro y muy marcado contraste con el Corporativo Karakura, quien era el indiscutible dueño del hardware más solicitado en todo el mundo. La estética de su trabajo, inclusive era comparado por algunos incautos como un arte en la expresión de la palabra. Por lo tanto, ambos Corporativos saldrían altamente beneficiados con ese acuerdo.

—¿Qué vaya a las Noches…? ¿Es que estás mal de la cabeza, papá? —no es que lo gustase ir a ese preciso lugar, pero en ese momento no estaba como para largarse con alguna "querida"

Isshin resolló, a veces hacerlo entender era sencillamente imposible—. ¿Por qué no puedes pensar que nosotros absorberemos a Senbonzakura? —externó con voz recia—. Tú solo piensas a favor de ellos y no el nuestro.

—Porque tú ya sabes cómo es él —golpeó el escritorio de su padre y derramó el tintero sobre la mesa—. Te lo dijo en tu cara —le refrescó la memoria—, ¡que un día sería el dueño de Karakura!

—Para eso, te tengo a ti —le sonrió de manera cómplice—. Tú eres mi as bajo la manga y el único que podrá evitar eso —Ichigo apretó sus dientes con fuerza, ante eso Isshin se carcajeo en su cara una vez más. El Corporativo Senbonzakura no será más que un pequeño ratón en una jaula y nosotros somos el gato que va a comérselo»

.

.

Ichigo llevaba directamente sus manos hacia los diminutos senos de ella. Sin embargo, la mujer no le permitió que la tocase en lo absoluto. Le apartó demasiado brusca.

—Hicimos un trato… —murmuró seca, susurrando contra su oreja subiendo y bajando en su pecaminoso arrumaco—. ¡Tú no me puedes tocar, Zangetsu! —Delineó el contorno de la mejilla masculina con su dedo índice derecho—. Y, tú aceptaste…

Ichigo coloco sus manos en el respaldo del asiento donde estaba sentada, y la encaró con una mirada furiosa—. ¡Debes estar bromeando! ¿Cómo esperas que me contenga? —expreso él.

—Me importa un bledo, como lo hagas —comenzó a desabotonar la camisa blanca al tiempo que le daba pequeños besos en su pecho—. Pero, si me tocas… —se detuvo en el tercer botón y lo miro directamente a sus ojos— el juego se termina en ese mismo instante —le advirtió.

—¿Qué tal y yo no quiero? —acerco él su rostro a ella.

—Entonces me convertirás en una muy mala persona —tomó la camisa con tanta fuerza que rompió el resto de los botones en el proceso—. Y… —comenzó a recorrer los músculos del pecho masculino con su lengua y lo escuchó gemir llenó de placer— me temo que nunca más podrás estar con otra mujer en tu vida.

¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo alguien tan pequeña podía decirle eso a él? Al heredero del Corporativo Karakura. ¿Quién cojones es esa diminuta mujer? Sus pesquisas pararon de inmediato. Cuando ella llego a su ombligo y comenzó de inmediato a desabotonar el pantalón negro que usaba.

—¡Maldición…! —musitó él ronco.

—Eres un niño muy malo… Zangetsu —lo reprendió de forma juguetona, al tiempo que lo miro con maldad—. Voy a tener que castigarte —dijo esto al constatar cuan duro estaba.

_._

_._

«El antro* Las Noches, estaba ubicando en el último piso de un lujoso hotel, la más famosa casa de citas del mundo entero. Es uno de los sitios más exclusivos de todo Japón. Y debías de estar dispuesto a desembolsar una fuerte cantidad de dinero mensual, tan solo por ser miembro. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron de par en par y fue recibido entonces por un mundo decadente en toda la expresión de la palabra. Música estruendosa, luces incandescentes de varios colores, alcohol y sexo a morir. Se gastaría hasta el último centavo del dinero de su padre. Comenzó a buscar a su entretenimiento de la noche, así que dirigió su atención a las orejas de las muchas damas presentes. Las trabajadoras usaban zarcillos de plata.

—Kurosaki-kun… no le esperábamos esta noche —le dijo animoso el dueño del lugar

—Verás…

El hombre sonrió complacido—. Por favor, tu mesa esta lista —fueron directamente hacia la zona VIP— ¿Quieres que te consiga alguna chica en particular?

—No gracias, me dedicaré a cazar esta noche —habló Ichigo.

—Que te diviertas entonces. Disfruta de tu cacería, Kurosaki-kun.

Aizen Sōsuke se retiro. Él era el dueño de la red de prostitución más grande de Japón. En cada uno de los estatus sociales del país del sol naciente, era el empresario de los servicios que sus chicas ofrecían. Y porque negarlo, contaba también con la asistencia de acompañantes masculinos para la mujer que lo solicitase. Esto era bien sabido por todo el mundo, no obstante era un secreto más del país. Después de todo, ¿quién quitaría de su trono al Rey de Las Noches?

Un mesero llegó con lo que era su bebida oficial y preferida, un Vodka Martini. Comenzó a recorrer con su vista a la gente a su alrededor, buscando a su presa de la noche. Fue cuando la vio. Era completamente inconfundible. Traía puesto un vestido blanco que la hacía resaltar por completo, dadas las luces del establecimiento. Cuando ella ladeó un poco su cabeza, miro el brillo de los pendientes blancos. Completamente decidido se acerco a ella»

.

.

La muy maldita lo acariciaba por sobre su ropa interior, y la muy desgraciada no hacía el menor intento por quitársela. Aún así, lo que hacía con sus manos y boca era simplemente, indescriptible. A ese punto, ya le era más que obvio que no habría sexo oral de por medio. Y ese hecho, lo estaba tentando a romper la regla del juego. Podría forzarla, claro que podía; pero al mismo tiempo quería saber hasta donde ella sola podría llegar

—¿Qué intentas hacer, Zangetsu? —espetó al sentir como él se movía.

—Nada —replicó este de mala gana bajando sus brazos.

—¡No me toques! —ordenó esta.

—Bien, bien –él terminó cediendo. Suspirando amargamente, sería una noche infernal y él se lo había permitido.

.

.

«—¿Esta ocupado? —Externo él con una cándida sonrisa, al tiempo que tocaba la única silla vacía de esa diminuta mesa.

—Depende —ella replicó en el mismo tono juguetón.

—¿Depende? —Repitió él confundido—. ¿De qué? —arrugó el ceño.

—Si te vas a sentar, no está ocupado —le sonrió deslizando el popote entre sus labios—. Si planeas llevarte mi silla —aclaró su garganta—, me temo entonces, que está reservado ese asiento.

Ichigo le sonrió de forma traviesa y crédulamente aceptó la invitación de tomar asiento junto a ella. La mujer sostenía una inusual expresión de superioridad que enmarcaba todo su pequeño rostro. Usaba un atrevido vestido blanco, que estaba descubierto de los hombros, su cabellera la tenía recogida y solo algunos mechones aleatorios caían a su alrededor. Con un par de pendientes blancos con la forma de una media luna. Contempló la mesa con mayor detenimiento, solo para comprobar que no había licor alguno. Justo entonces un mesero se les acercó.

—¿Qué tomas? —indago él, el alcohol en la sangre siempre apartaba las inhibiciones.

— Lo mismo que tú —ella contestó.

Con un solo gesto de sus manos, el camarero comprendió de inmediato fue por una bebida igual a la del hombre. Se formó un sepulcral silencio, y nadie dijo nada hasta que el mozo retornó con el alcohol.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? –inquirió el hombre.

—¿Acaso importa? —ella bebió de su vodka.

Ichigo sonrió complacido ante la forma mordaz bajo la cual ella se expresó. En verdad que el nombre no importaba en lo absoluto, ya que tanto los clientes como los empleados usaban pseudónimos. Todo para mantener el misterio y privacidad de los servicios ofrecidos.

—Tienes razón —se recargó con soltura en el respaldo de su asiento—. Puedes llamarme Zangetsu.

Y espero a que ella rompiese el frío de la noche.

—Solo soy una chica…

—Veo.

Si él tuviese que ponerle uno, debería de romperse la cabeza por horas. Para nombrar a esa diosa vestida de blanco»

.

.

Volvieron a besarse con gran pasión y una fuerte onda de desenfreno, por parte de ambos. El deseo de recorrer ese diminuto cuerpo lo tentaba fieramente a hacerlo. Sin embargo, dadas las probables consecuencias uso toda su fuerza mental para detenerse. Cada una de las chicas de Aizen, siempre que dejaban Las Noches eran acompañadas por un guardaespaldas. Cuya única tarea era el traerlas de vuelta. Esas mujeres valían mucho dinero, algo que el Rey apreciaba más que sus clientes. Respiraban agitados y la tensión aumentaba a cada instante.

—¿Por qué no acabamos con esto? —Exclamó ella impaciente ella—. Comienzo a aburrirme de esto.

—Ah, opino igual —En un rápido movimiento por parte de él, la sujetó de su cintura y de esta manera la obligo a sentarse a horcajadas sobre él—. Creo que así será más cómodo para ambos.

Se besaron una vez más.

.

.

«Las Noches, contaba con un exclusivo hotel de cinco estrellas. Así que normalmente una vez que un cliente pagaba por una de las chicas, abandonaba el antro y se dirigía con ella hacia una habitación ya acondicionada para dicho encuentro. Sin embargo, esa pequeña mujer caminó directamente hacia el elevador. Apenas entraron y cerró de inmediato la puerta del ascensor, dejando al hombre rubio que la seguía—a ella— con el corazón detenido. Hicieron una pequeña escala técnica, bajaron al piso treinta y de ahí tomaron otro elevador. Apretó una vez más un piso distinto. Era su imaginación, o la mujer intentaba perder al blondo. Divertida ante su broma se rió gustosa de sus previas acciones. Ichigo entonces, se dedicó a contemplarla con mayor detenimiento. No era muy alta, él le sacaba fácilmente una gran proporción. No obstante, traía unos impresionantes zapatos que le regalaban simplemente varios centímetros de más. La mujer suspiró y se recargó contra la puerta del segundo ascensor que tomaron. Traía puesto un bonito vestido blanco descubierto en su totalidad de sus hombros, no muy largo; lo que daba una magnifica vista de sus torneadas piernas. Complacido ante su caza, se acercó como un predador a ella, la tomó por el mentón y le sonrió libidinosamente. No obstante, ella le retiró su mano con muy poco tacto.

—No me toques —le amenazó.

Las pupilas de Ichigo se dilataron con asombró. ¿Desde cuándo una de las chicas de Aizen se atrevían a tratarlo de esa manera? A uno de los mejores clientes del Rey de Las Noches—. ¿Bromeas, cierto? —exclamó este.

—¡Tú crees! —replicó toscamente.

Las puertas se abrieron una vez más, y ella lánguidamente paso a su lado. A espaldas de Ichigo se encontraba el estacionamiento del lugar. Y este, con pasos decididos le dio alcance—. ¿A dónde vas? —indago fuera de sus casillas.

—A mi casa —se cruzó de brazos.

—¡Ya he pagado! —le reprochó rabioso.

Ella alzó una de sus cejas, lo miro por algunos segundos y luego se río con tanta fuerza que le hizo retroceder un paso. Con todo su autocontrol y educación, Ichigo evitó el lanzársele encima para hacerle algo muy malo.

—Tú nunca podrás costear por mí —se miro sus uñas con indiferencia—. Además… —le sonrió burlona— has pagado por algo que no debías —sacudió su cabeza, sintiendo verdadera pena por el tipo que había pagado tanto dinero por su persona—. Hasta nunca, querido Zangetsu.

Al marcharse contorneaba seductoramente su cadera, como diciéndole que ese cuerpo nunca lo tendría. Ella caminaba tan altaneramente, que lo estaba dejando ahí, en el estacionamiento como un completo idiota. Al liquidar la cuenta en el antro, pagó también por los servicios de ella. Desembolsó tres veces más de lo que nunca antes lo había hecho. Y al hacerlo, Aizen solo delineó una intrigante sonrisa al ver a la mujer con la cual Ichigo se marchaba. Él iba a darle un bien merecido golpe a su orgullo.

—Me parece, que eres de esas mujeres frígidas que no saben cómo complacer a un hombre—. Ella se detuvo en seco. Ichigo tuvo que reprimir su risa, cuando esta se giro y lo miro con rabia.

—¡Repítelo! —siseó ella.

—Frígida —él dijo sin más.

—¡Oh, cariño! —Sacó de su bolso su labial rojo y se contorneó sus labios con este—. Voy hacer que te tragues tus palabras—. Exclamó de forma tal que le erizo la piel a Ichigo, sus palabras le resultaron tan amenazantes que por un momento dudo de quien era ella.

—Pruébamelo —la retó con labia.

—Cuando quieras —susurró de forma mordaz—, Zangetsu.

Ichigo cogió las llaves de su automóvil, para quitar el seguro de su vehículo. El pitido clásico resonó, por inercia ella se giró para mirar el Mercedes negro. Comprendiendo de inmediato, donde y cuando sería el reto.

—Solo una cosa —ella le advirtió seriamente—, no puedes tocarme»

.

.

Ella se inclinó un poco hacia él, regalándole una magnifica vista de su parte superior. Y al mismo tiempo, lo tentaba como una súcuba (1). Estuvo tentado a bajarle el vestido, para admirar y jugar con sus niñas. Sin embargo, desistió lamentablemente de esa magnífica idea. Ella acababa de quitarse su tanga, la cual arrojó al asiento contiguo. Ichigo estaba impaciente, no resistiendo por mucho más la necesidad de tenerla. Se bajo su bóxer negro, mientras liberaba esa dolorosa erección de incontables minutos atrás.

—¿Tienes protección? —Pregunto con prisa.

La quijada de Ichigo se abrió en franca sorpresa. Debía de estar bromeando esa mujer, ¿cierto? La miro a sus ojos, esperando que de un momento a otro esta se riese nuevamente en su cara. Más los segundos pasaron y eso no sucedía. Ella rodó sus ojos molesta, por un instante Ichigo creyó que todo había terminado. Que lo dejaría ahí, duro y caliente. Su joven amante término por arrojarle una caja de condones que sacó de su bolso, justo al rostro de este. Lo cual hizo con muy poco tacto, y casi le pica un ojo en el proceso.

—¡No puedo creer que te guste el sexo sin protección! —ella le chilló furiosa.

—¡Cállate! —Respingó herido del orgullo—. Tu solo sabes matar la pasión del momento —dijo mientras abría con desesperación la caja y se colocaba el látex sobre su miembro.

Cuando hubo terminado, ella lo tanteo en su parte más baja. Sonrió complacida de la dureza que sentía—. No lo creo –se burló de él—, aún creo que funciona —externo lasciva.

Lo guió hacia ella. Y como si ambos hubiesen nacido el uno para el otro, ingreso en la mujer tan fácilmente que la sensación lo abrumó por completo un par de segundos. Esto no le ocurrió solamente a él, sino también a ella. Se quedaron quietos, en esa postura un buen tiempo; disfrutándose mutuamente. Poco a poco, rindiéndose a sus propios deseos. Ella término por cerrar sus ojos y mantener su boca entreabierta, sintiéndolo dentro de ella ¡Al diablo con sus reglas!, tenía que dominarla cuando menos un momento. Así que la rodeó con una de sus manos y la acerco a él, para de esta forma besarla posesivamente. Antes siquiera que ella le reclamase cualquier cosa, Ichigo comenzó con el tormentoso vaivén de sus intimidades no dándole tiempo de presentar alguna querella. La fricción de sus caderas era tremenda. La fuerza con la cual ambos se movían los privaba de cualquier raciocinio en ese momento. Hasta que ella recupero algo de cordura. Ella se le acercó y le susurró fieramente a su oído.

—¡Quédate quieta! —él le decía.

—Te dije que no me tocaras —le mordió sensualmente su oreja. Lo siguiente que ella hizo le helo la sangre por completo. Su chica comenzó a moverse en esa postura en sentido contrario a las manecillas del reloj, y otras veces más en su orden natural; cual si ella fuese un tornillo entrando saliendo constantemente. Lo cual le ocasionó un estremecimiento tal, que se escuchó a sí mismo el gemir como un animal salvaje. Entreabrió sus ojos, solo para ver como ella le sonreía maliciosamente—. Niño malo —ella lo reprendió una vez más.

La tortura término al cabo de varios minutos más, ya que con esto ella retardaba perversamente su pináculo de placer ¡Esa maldita se lo estaba haciendo a posta! Al final, cansado y listo para terminar la tomó de su cadera. Con un chillido por parte de ella, y un gemido opacado a él a causa de la mujer tuvieron sus respectivos orgasmos. Con muy pocos segundo de diferencia. Ichigo recargó su cabeza contra el asiento del automóvil, sonriendo con satisfacción. Acababa de tener el mejor sexo de su vida, en su vehículo y con una perfecta extraña. Abrió sus ojos, solo para encontrarse con sus orbes mirándolo. Se preguntó desde cuando ella lo contemplaba.

—Maravilloso.

—Parece que no soy frígida después de todo —habló ella.

Antes siquiera que él pudiese replicar, las luces altas de un automóvil frente a ellos lo cegó por un momento. Lastimado de sus ojos, rehuyó la mirada y se cubrió con su mano. Escuchó un suspiro de resignación, la mujer se ladeo un poco hacia su izquierda y luego escuchó como la puerta de su carro se abría. Para finalmente abandonar el cuerpo de Ichigo. La luz era demasiado intensa, sin contar con que estaba prácticamente desnudo. Por lo cual le fue imposible el mirar las placas del vehículo en el cual ella ingresaba. Cuando la cruda realidad lo golpeó, ya habían pasado varios minutos desde que su presa se había marchado. Se dio varios golpes contra el volante ¿Desde cuándo se dejaba dominar de esa manera por una mujer? ¿Cuántas veces una fémina lo había dejado botado medio desnudo luego de un encuentro? ¡Ninguna! Él era el señor de los encuentros y él siempre las dejaba abandonadas, nunca le había pasado lo de esa noche.

.

.

Durante un maldito mes frecuento Las Noches, con la única intención de volverla a ver. Más a su pronta desesperación, la mujer nunca más fue vista. Aizen solía pasarse varias veces por su mesa con una gran sonrisa burlesca en sus labios. Ichigo no se atrevía a preguntarle acerca de ella, ya que de esta manera sabía bien que pronto sería chantajeado por el Rey. Suspiró una vez más frustrado. Finalmente el día había llegado, en cuestión de horas se firmaría uno de los acuerdos multimillonarios más grandes de los últimos tiempos.

—¿Por qué esa cara, hijo? —Isshin cerró el periódico que leía en la limosina donde viajaban

—Por nada –replicó molesto observando las calles.

—¿Sigues bravo por lo de la firma? –Aclaró incómodo su garganta.

—No –espetó furioso Ichigo.

—¿Entonces? –Comentó extrañado, era normal que estuviese de mal genio, pero no durante tantos días.

—No es nada, papá –se cruzó de brazos bastante irritado–. No quiero hablar de eso.

Isshin suspiro rendido, sería mejor darle su propio espacio a su hijo. Fueron recibidos jubilosamente por la gente del Consorcio del Senbonzakura, y tratados como si fuesen un par de emperadores. Y como no, si luego de esa tarde se firmaría un tratado que generaría millones de dólares. Luego de una minuciosa revisión de documentos por parte de los abogados de ambos Corporativos, las dos firmas más valiosas por ese momento se imprimieron en un par de documentos iguales. El Corporativo Senbonzakura y el Corporativo Karakura, le habían dado vida cuando menos por diez años, a Consorcio Shinigami.

—Será un honor trabajar contigo, Byakuya-bo —apretó gustoso la palma de su mano—. Espero que los beneficios superen nuestras expectativas.

—Opino lo mismo, Kurosaki-san —replicó el imponente empresario.

Ichigo iba a presentarse él mismo, cuando la puerta de la oficina de Byakuya se abrió. Tan solo para dejar ingresar a la última persona a quien Ichigo espero ver, en ese preciso lugar.

—Lamento mi retraso —hablo con una voz tan chillona e irreconocible que dudo por un instante que se tratase de la misma mujer—, el avión tuvo un demora en el aeropuerto.

Se giro un poco, e Ichigo pudo ver los pendientes con forma de media luna. Sus pupilas se dilataron con horror, eran los mismos que usaba aquella mujer con la que tuvo un sexo desenfrenado en su Mercedes negro.

—Mi hermana —la presentó a la familia Kurosaki—, Kuchiki Rukia —. Byakuya rompió la meditación personal de Ichigo.

—Soy Kurosaki Isshin —el mayor de los Kurosaki le plantó un beso en la palma de su mano, lo cual arranco una risita divertida ante el gesto—, es un placer señorita Kuchiki —soltó su mano—. Y este… —volteó hacia su hijo, pero no prosiguió hablando al notar la palidez extrema de este—. ¿Te ocurre algo, Ichigo? —Le externó con franca preocupación.

—No… es nada… —aclaro su garganta de forma incómoda—, soy Kurosaki Ichigo —. Le extendió su mano a ella.

—Es un placer —le sonrió de forma altiva—, Kurosaki-kun —repitió con esa voz chillona.

.

.

«—Ya quita esa cara —respingó por quinta vez esa noche—. Me estás poniendo de mal humor, y además… no es para tanto —dijo ella demasiado seria.

—¡¿Se puede saber qué rayos estabas haciendo?! —él chilló.

Rukia miro hacia las calles vacías de la ciudad —. ¿Quieres que te describa cada detalle, Kira? —argumentó seca.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —Alzó la voz, y se sonrojó violentamente del rostro, difícil de ocultar dado el tono de su piel—. ¡Quiero saber porque te fuiste con un perfecto extraño, eso es todo!

—Solo estaba aburrida —se cruzó de piernas y sujetó con fuerza el cinturón de seguridad. Aún le temblaban las piernas, y sentía la necesidad… la necesidad de volver a encontrarse con ese hombre de cabellera naranja—. Déjame en paz —terció con un timbre de voz tan molesto que el rubio cedió.

—Kuchiki-san, cuando le dije a Abaraki kun que la llevaría no me imagine que se le ocurriría hacer algo así —de alguna manera sintió que debía de justificar sus palabras y previo trato a ella. A él lo habían enviado simple y sencillamente para cuidarle, nada más—. Sabes bien que no puedes hacer ese tipo de cosas, de lo contrario su hermano te pondrá un guardaespaldas de tiempo completo.

—Hablando de esa cabeza de piña —comentó refiriéndose a Renji—, ¿a dónde rayos se fue?

—Su hermano le llamó y tuvo que marcharse —explicó muy calmando girando en una esquina—, y mientras me pedía el favor en el lobby de Las Noches te pones a coquetear con un extraño y a mí me dejas como un idiota esperando.

Rukia sonrió complacida. Había aceptado tener un rato de diversión con un desconocido, el sujeto le había parecido sumamente interesante desde el primer instante en que lo vio. Desde un inicio se percató que este la miraba de forma lasciva, por ello le sacó provecho a la situación. Claro está, que esto fue antes de que la llamase frígida. ¿Qué se había creído el tipejo ese al llamarla de esa manera? No podía con la felicidad desmedida que sentía en ese momento, estaba más que segura que él ya debía de haberse tragado esas palabras inmundas. Y por supuesto… ella también.

—Llévame al aeropuerto —le pidió amablemente—, mi avión sale en unas dos horas.

Kira se detuvo por un semáforo en rojo—. ¿Y el equipaje? —indago él.

—Momo ya debe de tenerlo ahí. Y… —le miro de soslayo esbozando una picara sonrisa en sus labios— ¿por qué de paso no le das un aventón a su casa?

Izuru se sonrojó y Rukia se carcajeó. Ambos le sorprendían, llevaban una relación de más de tres años y aún no había sucedido nada entre ellos, Momo le aseguraba que era virgen y que por acuerdo mutuo esperarían hasta la noche de bodas. Le parecía extraño, el hecho de que entre ellos no se necesitasen de aquella manera tan pasional y salvaje, no los entendía, en realidad no comprendía.

—¿A dónde irás? —Preguntó con prisa queriendo apartar el tema de su relación.

—Mi hermano quiere que cierre un trato en Alemania —suspiró aburrida—. Aunque… —llevó su mano a su mentón de manera pensativa, arrugó el ceño— no comprendo porque quería que fuera a divertirme a Las Noches»

.

.

—Ya que estás aquí, Rukia —su hermano se le acercó por detrás—. Porque no le muestras a Kurosaki Ichigo las instalaciones de nuestra empresa —le solicitó muy cordial y con ese tono bien aprendido de que no los quería ahí. Posiblemente hablarían de negocios—, estoy seguro que la encontrará por demás interesante.

—Claro —accedió de buena manera ella, pero había algo raro. Muy raro—. Por aquí, por favor —le indicó al joven.

En cuanto ambos abandonaron la oficina, Isshin suspiró de forma tranquila.

—¡Cielos!, pensé que armaría un espectáculo al verla —se sentó mucho más tranquilo, secando el sudor en su rostro—. O cuando menos que gritase.

—¿No educaste bien a tu hijo, Kurosaki? —Byakuya le ofreció algo de vino, era el momento idóneo para cerrar el verdadero teatro.

—Es demasiado explosivo en su carácter —le informó al Kuchiki, aceptando cómodamente el vino—, en eso no aplica la educación que tenga.

—Veo —mantuve la cacofonía por algún tiempo.

—¿Por qué esa sonrisa tan misteriosa, Byakuya-bo? —Isshin lo tuteó con familiaridad, tenía que admitir que el hombre si le ponía los pelos de punta.

—Solo pensaba —respondió esté de manera enigmática.

—¿En qué? —Isshin habló tentado por saber, en el fondo era un viejo chismoso.

—En que estos ratones han atrapado a un par de gatos —murmuró Byakuya roncamente revolviendo el licor en la copa.

Isshin ahora no tenía la menor duda. De alguna forma, Byakuya se había logrado infiltrar a sus instalaciones para colocar micrófonos en su oficina, no había otra manera en que supiera de sus pretenciosas palabras. Y además… en venganza, él había hecho lo mismo, ahí estaba colocado elegantemente la pintura "Ciruelos blanco en primavera" del afamado Ōgata Kōrin* con un imperceptible micrófono que sabía que él desconocía. El Kuchiki hizo una mueca indeleble en su rostro, ¡ah! el maldito lo sabía.

—Pero —Isshin intentó recuperar algo de terreno en el asunto, y para nada se dejó intimidar—, ese gato naranja se divertirá mucho con ese pequeño ratoncito —claramente era una metáfora de los jóvenes que habían salido.

—Dejemos estas alusiones ilógicas por el momento, Kurosaki —terció con una voz cargada de franco desprecio—. Mejor hablemos de cómo quedará distribuido el Consorcio una vez…

Isshin lo interrumpió—. Que nuestros niños se casen.

.

.

Decir que no estuvo sorprendida al verlo, sería mentir. De hecho, casi se le paralizó el corazón cuando lo vio ahí muy cerca de su hermano, por un momento temió que la hubiese estado buscando. Tuvo que hacer gala de sus dotes artísticas y fingir olímpicamente que le era un perfecto desconocido, de lo contrarió jamás sería capaz de explicar el cómo es que lo conocía. Y no estaba como para contárselo a su hermano o al nuevo socio. Durante ese mes, estuvo soñando y deseando el estar con él una vez más. Sin embargo, sería rebajarse a sí misma al ir y buscarlo a Las Noches. Así, que se había resignado a nunca verlo más. Decidió romper el silencio y divertirse un poco a costa suya, total él ya le había demostrado cuán fácil era hacer eso.

—¿Por qué esa cara de pocos amigos, Zangetsu? —Le habló con esa vocecita que le hizo perder por completo su temple.

Ichigo la sujetó de su antebrazo con tanta fuerza que terminó por arrinconarla en un desolado pasillo del antiguo Corporativo —¡¿Eres la hermana de Kuchiki Byakuya?! —habló en voz baja y peligrosa—. ¿Entonces por qué trabajas en Las Noches?

Rukia profirió tal risita que eso terminó por enfurecer a Ichigo—. ¿Por qué pensaste eso? —Expresó sumamente divertida y es que en verdad no lo comprendía.

—Los pendientes —replicó rechinando los dientes.

Rukia le negó con su índice y llevo sus manos a sus oídos, con la intención de que mirase los objetos en cuestión—. Oro blanco —le informó ante su nula comprensión de la joyería femenina—, no plata —susurró cadenciosa contra su oreja.

Las chicas de Aizen usaban pendientes de plata, Ichigo la había confundido en el medio de la noche. Comprendió en el acto porque fue mirado con extrañeza por el cajero cuando pago la cuenta, además de porque el Rey de Las Noches se divirtió tanto a posta suya.

—«Has pagado por algo que no debías…» —Recordó y se sintió como un completo estúpido.

—Soy Kuchiki Rukia —Hablo con esa voz, que él conoció esa noche.

—Soy Kurosaki Ichigo —estrecho su mano.

—¿Te parece bien si iniciamos desde cero? —Dijo ella con timbre cargado de deseo.

—Ah —replicó sin la intención de decir algo más.

Aún se sentía avergonzado, lo único que agradecía por el momento, es que ella no le hiciese broma alguna. Pero, no estaba seguro de que eso durase por mucho tiempo. Caminaron un par de metros más, bajaron varias escaleras y recorrían pasillos que cada vez estaban más abandonados ¿Qué pretendía hacerle esa mujer? Francamente, ella le asustaba. De pronto ella se detuvo y con una tarjeta que sacó de su bolso, abrió una puerta. Se trataba del área de limpieza, ya que varios implementos estaban colocados en ese cuarto no tan grande.

—Solo... —volteó hacia él con una sonrisa seductora— una cosa —él espero impaciente a que ella terminase—, no puedes tocarme.

A Ichigo le crisparon sus ojos de pura rabia—. ¡Al carajo con tus estúpidas reglas!

* * *

Φ

Tema III

(Chocolates y pepinos)

Φ

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

*** **Antros, así son llamados en México los sitios de diversión para el fin de semana (no confundir con bar). Desconozco si tienen el mismo nombre en el resto de los países.

+ Su encuentro en Las Noches, fue un plan ideado por Byakuya e Isshin. Cada uno busca una forma de adueñarse del Consorcio rival.

* * *

**Glosario:**

+ (1) Súcubu, _es un demonio que toma la forma de una mujer atractiva para seducir a los hombres, sobre todo a los sensibles y a los monjes, introduciéndose en sus sueños y fantasías, para tener relaciones sexuales con ellos. En general son mujeres de gran sensualidad, persuasión y carácter._


	3. Chocolates y pepinos

Acorde al lineamiento con Fanfiction y para evitar problemas, la historia queda suprimida. Pueden pasar a leerla a: **«********fanfic es****»**

Lamento los inconvenientes. Pero al mismo tiempo, no quiero correr riesgos y perder todo el esfuerzo.

Gracias.


End file.
